26 Letters for Zoro x Robin
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: A dedication fic for our swordsman's birthday, 11 Nov. 26 alfabet mewakili cerita mereka bersama. Romance and humor so much here. My first ZoRo. Read and review please... Arigatou minna


Huuwaa~ Gomenasai minna T.T

Padahal rencananya mau dipublish kemarin tapi nggak sempat karena seharian saya sibuk banget #pundung di pojokan

Otanjoubi omedeto buat Zoro. Moga nggak tersesat lagi dan cepetan ajak nikah si Robin tuh #ditebas

Ini fic Zoro x Robin pertama saya, jadi mohon bantuannya ^^

Happy reading minna~

**~oOo~**

Kuchiki Rukia-taichou Present

26 Letters for Zoro x Robin

One Piece © Oda Eiichiro

**~oOo~**

**A**

Ahou (_**bodoh**_)

Hampir semua anak-anak Mugiwara pernah memanggil Zoro dengan kata 'ahou'. Ya, hampir. Karena ada 1 orang dalam Mugiwara no ichimi yang **TIDAK PERNAH** memanggilnya dengan sebutan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah memanggilku ahou?" tanya Zoro suatu ketika pada Robin.

"Mmhhmm... Kenapa ya..." ujar Robin dengan senyum manisnya yang seakan menggoda pria berambut hijau itu.

"..." yang alhasil membuat pengguna aliran santoryuu itu memerah.

"Soalnya dari luar sudah kelihatan kok."

**~oOo~**

**B**

Buku

Zoro tidak pernah menyukai buku, apalagi pergi ke perpustakaan. Kalau pun dia pernah baca buku pastilah hanya tentang daftar para bounty yang akan dia tangkap, karena itulah pekerjaannya dulu seorang kaizoku gari.

Tapi sekarang ini, dia sering pergi ke perpustakaan yang ada dalam Thousand Sunny. Bukan untuk mencari atau membaca buku, melainkan untuk melihat sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang yang sedang membaca buku dengan tenang.

"Wah wah... Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Zoro?" tanya Robin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"N-nggak... I-itu... A-aku Cuma..." Zoro gelagapan mencari-cari alasan. Sedangkan yang bertanya pun hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan 'aku-tahu-kok-kenapa-aku-kemari.'

**~oOo~**

**C**

Cewek

Sewaktu kecil, Zoro mempunyai seorang teman cewek bernama Kuina. Tapi, sejak kematian 'rival'nya tersebut, Zoro tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan cewek lain.

Karena dia ingin mewujudkan cita-citanya dan Kuina untuk menjadi ahli pedang nomor satu didunia.

Tapi, sejak bertemu dengan Robin, entah kenapa dan bagaiman perlahan-lahan dia mau membuka hatinya untuk gadis arkeologi itu.

**~oOo~**

**D**

Devil Fruit

Selama 21 tahun dalam hidupnya, Zoro jarang bahkan tidak pernah mendengan seorang wanita memakan buah iblis.

Tapi, setelah menjadi bajak laut selama 2 tahun ini, akhirnya dia menemukan seorang wanita pemakan buah Hana Hana. Dia adalah Nico Robin.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki kekuatan dari Hana Hana no mi itu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin sewaktu aku masih bayi..." canda Robin.

"... Hah?"

**~oOo~**

**E**

Enel

Diantara semua petualangan dan pertempuran mereka selama 2 tahun yang silam, Zoro tak akan pernah lupa tentang kejadian di Skypiea.

Ya, saat it, Zoro, Robin, Wiper dan Gan Fall tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi Enel. Dan di saat itulah, Enel dengan sengaja menyerang Robin dengan kekuatan akuma no mi miliknya hingga menyebabkan Ms. All Sunday itu terluka parah.

Untung saja dengan sigap dan reaksi cepatnya, Zoro dapat menangkap tubuh Robin sebelum terjatuh ke tanah. Dan saat itulah, amarahnya tak terbendung lagi dan dia langsung menyerang Enel.

**~oOo~**

**F**

Feeling

Setiap hari Zoro selalu berlatih di Crow Nest agar dirinya menjadi semakin kuat untuk melampaui 'Taka no Me' Mihawk.

Tapi, 2 tahun kemudian, dia memiliki 'pekerjaan' selain itu, yaitu merahasiakan perasaanya dari seorang gadis berambut hitam dan dari seorang baka senchou.

"Zoro, dari tadi kau memperhatikan Robin ya?"

"U-URUSAI BAKA!"

**~oOo~**

**G**

Gym

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Crow Nest yang merangkap tempat gym pribadi milik Zoro ternyata memiliki kegunaan yang lain.

Yup, karena ditempat gym inilah mereka berdua secara diam-diam bertemu di malam hari.

Dimana Robin akan keluar diam-diam dari kamarnya dan pergi ke tempat 'pertemuan' mereka. Dan disana dia akan mendapati si ahli pedang yang tengah menunggunya.

"Gomenasai, kalau aku mungkin agak telat," maaf Robin.

"Nggak kok. Lagian aku juga baru terbangun."

**~oOo~**

**H**

Home

Pertama kali Robin bergabung dengan Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan, dia pernah bilang bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang.

Tapi, bagi Zoro dan nakama lainnya, tempat Robin adalah disini, di Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan.

**~oOo~**

**I**

Iri

Seorang seperti Zoro bisa iri?! Sepertinya lautan akan kiamat bila mendengar tentang hal ini.

Tapi begitulah faktanya.

Lalu, apa yang di-iri-kan oleh seorang dengan kepala seharga 120 juta beri ini?

Ternyata, dia sangat iri pada rivalnya sendiri, si ero-cook (walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya).

Kenapa? Karena Zoro tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanya pada Robin seperti yang dilakukan Sanji.

**~oOo~**

**J**

Joke

Zoro dan Robin. Kedua nakama ini paling dikenal akan bawaannya yang selalu diam dan juga jarang bercanda.

Tapi saat Zoro berbicara segala sesuatu tentang Robin, itu semua bukanlah sebuah candaan.

**~oOo~**

**K**

Kiss

"Zoro pernah ciuman nggak?" tanya sang baka senchou-nya tiba-tiba. Yang ditanya pun hanya bisa pasrah karena terbangun dari tidur lelapnya di dek rumput.

"K-kenapa kau tanya hal begituan sih? Apa kau salah makan tadi?" Luffy menggaruk-garuk dagunya yang sebenarnya tak terasa gatal dan memasang wajah seolah berpikir.

"Mm... Nggak! Tapi kenapa wajah Zoro memerah?" ucap Luffy blak-blakkan sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Zoro.

"B-bukan apa-apa! Sudah, aku mau tidur lagi!" Zoro pun 'cabut' dari tempatnya tadi dan segera menuju ke gym.

Tanpa Luffy tahu bahwa Zoro sebenarnya pernah ciuman (**tidak hanya **_**SEKALI**_) dengan Robin.

**~oOo~**

**L**

Luffy

Zoro tahu ini semua suatu saat pasti akan terjadi. Dan akhinya terjadi juga. Yaitu, rahasianya terbongkar!

Ya... Dan semua itu berkat senchou-nya yang dengan tidak sopannya berteriak menggunakan TOA yang dibelinya dari pulau sebelumnya.

"OI... MINNA~... ZORO UDAH JADIAN DENGAN ROBIN!" teriak Luffy dari kepala Sunny-gou dengan TOA barunya dengan senyuman super innocent-nya.

"NAAANNIIII?! SI MARIMO ITU?! NGGAK MUNGKIN!"

Itulah respon dari si koki kapal yang langsung memulai perang seperti biasa dengan Zoro. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menanggapinya dengan ber-oh-ria (minus Brook yang ber-yohohoho-ria).

Tapi, ketika Luffy 'teriak' lagi, semua orang menjadi terdiam dari aktifitasnya, seakan waktu telah terhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, selain itu, aku sudah jadian dengan Nami. Shishishishi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... EEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

**~oOo~**

**M**

Marah

"Zoro pernah marah nggak?" tanya Luffy seakan nggak kerjaan.

"... Entahlah," jawabnya enteng.

"Kalau sama Robin pernah nggak?" dan akhirnya si manusia karet itu menerima bogem mentah dari ahli pedangnya karena suka bertanya hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

**~oOo~**

**N**

Nap

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik pastilah kita bisa menemukan sang santoryuu kenshin yang sedang tertidur lelap di dek sambil memeluk ketiga pedangnya.

Tapi, setelah 2 tahun ini, dia mulai terkena penyakit bernama insomnia alias tidak bisa tidur.

Karena tiap detik yang sering digunakannya untuk tidur itu kini digantikannya dengan memerhatikan seorang nakamanya.

Sang arkeolog berambut hitam panjang yang memakan Hana Hana no mi. Dialah Nico Robin.

Entah kenapa, setelah 2 tahun mereka berpisah, Zoro mendapati wanita itu semakin cantik. Sampai-sampai membuat dirinya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu.

**~oOo~**

**O**

Onna (_**wanita**_)

2 tahun lalu, Zoro selalu memanggilnya dengan 'onna'. Karena dulunya dia adalah musuh mereka, Ms. All Sunday.

Robin pun dulu hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'kenshin-san'. Jadi setidaknya mereka impas.

Tapi, setelah kasus Enies Lobby, dia akhirnya mengerti kenapa Robin memanggilnya begitu agar bisa menjaga jarak dari dirinya.

Karena Robin tahu betul, bahwa dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan segala sesuatu dari 'kenshin-san'nya itu.

Termasuk perasaannya selama ini.

**~oOo~**

**P**

Pirate

Sewaktu kecil, Zoro tidka pernah membayangkan dirinya untuk menjadi seorang bajak laut seperti sekarang. Karena sebelum dia bergabung dengan Luffy, dia adalah seorang bounty hunter.

Setidaknya dia tidak menyesal menjadi bajak laut dengan bounty yang lumayan, 120 juta beri. Karena dia bisa bertemu dengan orang yang ingin dilampauinya, 'Taka no me' Mihawk.

Juga, dengan menjadi bajak laut, dia bisa menemukan orang yang sangat disayanginya. Dan wanita beruntung tersebut adalah Nico Robin.

**~oOo~**

**Q**

Quit

Saat Robin keluar dari Mugiwara no ichimi, nakama-nya sangat terpukul. Apalagi saat Zoro mengetahui kalau Robin mengorbankan dirinya demi menyelamatkan nakama-nya. Zoro seakan tidak menerima hal itu.

Dia pun bertarung sekuat tenaganya demi menolong Robin. Bahkan sampai-sampai memiliki jurus baru dengan tujuan menyelamatkan Robin dari pemerintah dunia.

Hingga akhirnya mereka semua berhasil mengumpulkan semua kunci untuk membebaskan Robin dari belenggu kairoseki yang menahan kekuatannya dan membawa kembali nakama mereka pulang.

**~oOo~**

**R**

Romance

Semua pastilah tahu kalau sang Roronoa Zoro itu tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan yang namanya CINTA.

Ya, karena dipikiran santoryuu kenshin itu hanya tentang bertarung dan berlatih pedang demi mencapai cita-citanya.

"Zoro cinta sama siapa?" tanya Luffy dengan tampang 'aku-anak-super-innocent-yang-nggak-tahu-apa-arti-perkataanku-barusan.

"Hah?! Maksudmu?" balas Zoro denga wajah super aneh.

"Lalu, kenapa kau sering perhatikan Robin?"

JLEB

Jantung Zoro seakan ditembak dengan beribu panah saat mendengar penuturuan pemilik kepala seharga 400 juta beri itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan ternyata mendengar semua percakapan mereka itu dengan wajah tersenyum.

**~oOo~**

**S**

Sick

Kru Mugiwara tengah bersantai di dek rumput seperti biasanya.

Brook sedang memainkan biola kesayangannya.

Franky memamerkan pose barunya pada Usoop, Chopper, dan Luffy hingga mata si trio tersebut berbinar-binar.

Robin dan Nami duduk santai di kursi tiang utama sambil memakan cemilan yang disajikan sang koki kapal.

Dan terakhir si ahli pedang berambut hijau yang suka tersesat sedang duduk bersandar di pinggir dek seperti biasanya denan memeluk ketiga pedangnya.

Bedanya kali ini Zoro tidaklah tidur, melainkan masih terbangun 100% seakan baterai matanya masih terisi penuh.

Matanya hanya tertuju pada sesosok wanita berambut hitam yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman wanita satu-satunya di kapal ini.

Menyadari bahwa dirinya memperhatikan Robin dari tadi, wajah Zoro langsung memerah. Untung saja si love-cook itu berada di dapur. Kalau dia sampai ada di sini, pastilah Zoro akan kepergok mentah-mentah karena memperhatikan sang 'Robin-cwan'nya.

Tapi, hari ini Zoro lengah. Karena dia tak menyadari kaptenya yang tengah menghampiri Nami dan merengek-rengek entah meminta apa pada sang navigator.

Dan Luffy yang tak sengaja melihat Zoro yang sedang memperhatikan Robin lalu tiba-tiba teriak.

"ZORO, KENAPA WAJAHMU MEMERAH?! JANGAN-JANGAN KAU SAKIT KARENA LIHATIN ROBIN TERUS YA?!"

BRAK

**~oOo~**

**T**

Tua

Biasanya, kalau pacaran si prialah yang lebih tua dari si wanita. Tapi, sepertinya dunia berkata lain untuk pria berambut hijau ini. kenyataannya dia menyukai (dan sekarang _backstreet_) dengan wanita yang berumur jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Ne, Zoro, kau suka wanita yang lebih tua atau muda?" tanya Usopp nggak seperti biasanya bicarain soal cewek.

Yah, maklumlah karena teman bermainnya, yaitu Luffy, sudah sibuk dengan seorang gadis pecinta mikan.

"Entahlah. Aku nggak peduli."

"Hey, ayolah. Masa si Luffy bisa dapat pacar secantik Nami dan kau enggak?" tambah Usopp.

Tapi Zoro tetap diam karena mereka tak tahu kalah sebenarnya dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan seorang arkeolog pemakan Hana Hana no mi yang merupakan anggota kru mereka.

**~oOo~**

**U**

Unlucky

Bila mereka sampai disebuah pulau, seluruh kru pasti akan melarang Zoro untuk berjalan sendirian. Mengingat dirinya yang suka tersesat dan tak tahu jalan kembali ke kapal.

"Zoro! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" larang Usopp dan Chopper sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan mereka.

"Mereka benar, Zoro-san. Bagaimana kalau kau sampai tersesat?" tambah Brook yang makin membuat pria yang dimaksud kesal.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian membiarkan Luffy pergi ke kota, hah?!" bentaknya sambil menunjuk ke arah pusat kota di pulau itu.

Saat menyebutkan nama Luffy, Usoop, Chopper dan Brook melirik ke arah Sanji yang sedang duduk dipojok tiang dengan aura yang begitu gelap dan kelam. Zoro yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Kenapa si ahou itu?"

"Dia kecewa karena Nami lebih memilih Luffy untuk menemaninya belanja dikota itu," ujar Chopper menjelaskan.

Saat mereka masih memandangi Sanji, tiba-tiba Robin datang.

"Jaa, aku pergi melihat-lihat pulau ini dulu minna," ucap Robin lalu menuruni kapal Thousand Sunny.

Saat itu juga, tiba-tiba Sanji bangkit dari keterpurukannya dan langsung masuk dalam Love Hurricane mode.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menemanimu, Robin-cwaaan."

"Gomenasai Sanji. Hari ini aku minta Zoro untuk menemaniku."

Dan begitulah, sepertinya koki kapal ini sedang tidak beruntung sebab Dewi Fortuna lebih memilih sang baka senchou dan si kuso marimo yaro untuk menemani kedua gadis cantik tersebut.

**~oOo~**

**V**

Vast

Lautan begitu luas, namun Bumi tetaplah bulat. Begitu banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik tetapi seorang wanita berhasil menarik perhatian seorang Roronoa Zoro.

Wanita yang beruntung itu bernama Nico Robin. Selama 20 tahun dirinya lari dari kejaran pemerintah dunia. Bersembunyi di tempat yang tak diketahui orang, bersembunyi dari dunia yang luas ini.

Tapi akhirnya, setelah pelariannya yang begitu sepi selama 20 tahun itu, akhirnya dirinya ditemukan oleh mereka.

Sekelompok bajak laut yang berisi orang-orang yang berumur lebih muda darinya. Namun berkat mereka dia mulai...

Mengetahui arti nakama.

Mengetahui sisi lain dunia yang lebih indah.

Bertemu berbagai orang.

Hingga... Jatuh cinta pada seorang pria berambut hijau dengan bounty 120 juta beri bernama Roronoa Zoro.

**~oOo~**

**W**

Wake Up

Siapa yang sangka buronan seharga 120 juta beri yang termasuk Eleven Supernova dan merupakan anggota Mugiwara kaizoku-dan ternyata suka tidur-tiduran di dek kapal.

Tak ada yang berani mengganggunya bila dirinya sedang tidur. Sebab mereka tak mau mati konyol ditangan sang santoryuu kenshin itu.

Tapi, walau dia kelihatannya tertidur, sebenarnya dirinya tidaklah tidur. Dirinya masih tetap terbangun dan sesekali membuka mata sebelahnya untuk memperhatikan seorang wanita yang sejak 2 tahun lalu dia perhatikan.

Dan bila ada orang yang berjalan mendekatinya, dia akan langsung berpura-pura tidur kembali. Untung saja dalam 2 tahun ini dia telah mempelajari Haki yang bisa mengetahui keberadaan/pergerakan orang disekitarnya.

Tapi, didunia ini ada pepatah '_sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh_'.

Dan sepertinya hal itupun dialami oleh pria berambut hijau yang satu ini.

"Zoro, kau sudah bangun ya? Kok dari tadi kau perhatiin Robin terus?"

Dan dihari cerah itu, hati sang kenshin tak secerah mentari karena telah tertangkap basah oleh seorang Monkey D. Luffy.

**~oOo~**

**X**

Xcution (Execution)

Sewaktu mereka di Logue Town, saat mereka masih berlima, senchou mereka hampir saja dieksekusi oleh Buggy si badut berhidung merah.

Saat itu, Zoro dan Sanji berusaha mati-matian untuk menolong Luffy. Rasa takut akan kehilangan nakama-nya membuat kedua rival tersebut berusaha sekuatnya untuk menyelamatkan sang baka senchou.

Walau pada akhirnya Luffy berhasil bebas karena petir yang datang entah dari mana menyambar Buggy dan membuatnya gosong.

Namun, sewaktu di Enies Lobby, saat mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Nico Robin mengorbankan dirinya demi Mugiwara no ichimi, tak ada yang menyadari betapa terkejutnya Roronoa Zoro.

Membayangkan wanita yang diam-diam disukainya itu mati didepan matanya dan tak bisa menolongnya membuat Zoro semakin takut.

Karena itu dia harus menjadi lebih kuat, lebih dari sebelumnya agar bisa menyelamatkan sang tuang putri dari cengkraman para pemerintah dunia.

**~oOo~**

**Y**

Yume (_**mimpi**_)

Semua orang punya mimpi.

Mimpi menjadi raja bajak laut.

Mimpi menjadi ahli pedang nomor satu didunia.

Mimpi untuk menggambar peta dunia.

Mimpi untuk menemukan All Blue.

Mimpi menjadi ksatria laut nomor satu.

Mimpi untuk melihat dunia dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Mimpi untuk menemukan Rio Poneglyph.

Mimpi untuk membuat kapal impian.

Atau mungkin mimpi untuk dapat bertemu dengan seorang teman yang telah kau tinggalkan berpuluh tahun lamanya.

Begitulah manusia. Selama mereka hidup, mereka selalu bermimpi. Dan begitu pula dengan lelaki berambut hijau ini.

Selain bermimpi untuk mengalahkan seseorang yang dikaguminya, pria ini terkadang bermimpi untuk menemukan seorang wanita yang bisa menemaninya dan mencintainya seumur hidup.

Dan saat dia menyadari bahwa wanita itu selalu berada disampingnya, dia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak hanya sekedar mimpi. Melainkan kenyataan.

Ya... Mimpinya telah menjadi sebuah kenyataan yang begitu indah.

**~oOo~**

**Z**

ZoRo

Entah itu sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, Zoro tak peduli akan hal itu.

Suatu hari saat dia sedang bermalas-malasan seperti biasanya di dek sambil memikirkan tentang seorang wanita arkeolog, saat itu sebuah pemikiran aneh melintas di otaknya.

Bila namanya dan Robin disingkat maka sebuah inisial ZoRo akan terbentuk. Dan itu sama dengan namanya hingga saat dia mengucapkan kata tersebut berulang kali wajah langsung memerah.

Dan hal ini tak terlewatkan oleh koki kapal mereka.

"OI MARIMO! KENAPA WAJAHMU SEPERTI KEPITING REBUS!"

E N D

**~oOo~**

Yay~ selesai deh ^^

Gimana minna? Kira-kira Letter mana yang jadi favorit _readers_ sekalian?

Kalau ada karakter yang agak OOC gomen ne~

Oya, ada yang request minta buatin fic LuNa _romance_ pada saya. Mungkin masih lama saya bisa kabulkan karena saya masih ada _on-going_ fic yang nggak apdet-apdet sampai sekarang T.T

Akhir kata, mohon review-nya minna~ #bungkuk

Arigatou minna. Mata ne~


End file.
